In an electromagnetic device such as a rotary type or direct acting type electric motor, coils are installed around a stator iron core and a magnetic field is generated by making current flow through the coils to make a mover such as rotor move. Further, in an electromagnetic device such as a generator, electricity is generated by making a mover such as a rotor by externally supplied power.
Such an electromagnetic device is mounted in a diversity of machinery. Particularly, for an electromagnetic device that is mounted in an automobile, it is strongly demanded to downsize the device and increase its efficiency (to increase output power), since a space for mounting it into a vehicle is limited and it is required to have large output power enough to make it substitutable for an engine.
In Patent Literature 1, a stator coil is described as follows: in a concentrated winding stator coil, when a conductor is wound around a tooth, upon winding lane change to a next turn, lane change segments for shifting the conductor by one pitch toward a winding axis direction are provided in a coil end.